


baby, tonight we're beautiful now

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, I feel weird, It's 1.30 in the morning and this is what i'm doing, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Nico, forgive me mother, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gives some highly required advice, Nico's subconscious is telling him to get laid and Will is just glad he stayed over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, tonight we're beautiful now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i'm writing smut. Please tell me how I've done. Honestly xP
> 
> Hope you like it, though!

“So you _haven’t_ had sex yet?”

“I don’t see what the big deal is!” Nico glared at Jason over the table, “It’s only been six months.”

“Exactly!” Jason threw his hands up, exasperated, “It’s been _six_ months! I thought I’d have heard a few dirty details by now!”

“We’ve been busy,” Nico grumbled, sipping his coffee. He wasn’t lying. Between Nico’s being a father while handling his college job and Will’s demanding hospital timings, neither of them could hold a conversation for more than an hour before their eyes started drooping in exhaustion. “And why do you care anyways?”

“Because your wellbeing is extremely important to me. And busy? Seriously?” Jason cried incredulously, “Don’t you ever feel like taking it a bit slow?”

“How is having sex ‘taking it slow’?”

“Hey, sex is relaxing, okay,” Jason sighed and leaned forward like he did when he was being serious, “Look, you’ve been working non-stop since you adopted Rihan. You need to take a break now. And come on. That dude is hot and I’m prepared to bet that he’s also pretty hot in bed.”

Nico rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Jason continued in a rush, “Look, just think about it, okay? It might do both of you some good.”

Nico sighed, defeated. “Whatever, Mr Love Guru. How about you leave the decision making to me?”

Glancing at his watch, he groaned, “I have class in 15.” He chugged down the remains of his cooling coffee and looked at Jason. “As enlightening as this conversation has been, I think I’m going to leave now.”

Gathering his stuff, he got up and went to the door.

“I want details, Neeks!” Jason yelled after him, “And don’t let Rihan hear you!”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Nico groaned and hurried to his car.

* * *

His conversation with Jason affected Nico more than he had expected. While his students wrote essays, Nico tried to figure out how he could get Will to stay over that night. On the way back home, he’d bought a packet of condoms before he even realised. At home, he was jumpy the entire while he cooked dinner and entertained Rihan. After a while, Nico realised that he _expected_ to get laid the same night and he couldn’t help but groan and hit his head against the counter.

Unfortunately, or fortunately (Nico couldn’t decide), Will agreed to stay over without asking too many questions. However hard Nico tried to contain himself, he couldn’t help but feel shots of excitement and anticipation run through him. By the time it was bedtime, Nico still didn’t know exactly what he wanted but he’d kept a condom in the bathroom anyway.

Now Will was lying in bed, listening to Rihan talk animatedly about his friends at school, while Nico was staring at Will, imagining what he’d look like sweaty and naked. He realised he was completely and utterly fucked.

But then Rihan decided to crawl in their blankets and lay down between them. Because his Will was home, he decided he was obligated to sleep with them.

“Rihan, you can’t keep sleeping in our room,” Nico sighed after Rihan stubbornly sat crossed legged on the bed after minutes of futile convincing, “You need to learn to sleep alone.”

“But even Will’s sleeping over today! I want to sleep here too!”

“Rihan,” Nico said sternly, using his papa-voice as Will called it, “Go to your room. You’re a big boy now.”

With a huff, Rihan jumped off the bed and stomped out, grumbling angrily under his breath. Nico vaguely wondered if Rihan had picked up that habit from him. With another sigh, Nico turned to see Will staring at him amusedly.

“Any particular reason you drove your son out?” He asked, his eyes sparkling.

Nico felt a jump in his stomach as those blue eyes gazed at him with far more intensity than necessary. At least, so it seemed to Nico.

Breaking away from Will’s gaze, he said distractedly, “As I said, he needs to learn to sleep alone.”

Will considered him for a moment and shrugged. “Papa knows best.” He leaned forward and kissed Nico on the cheek. “Good night then.”

He turned over on his side facing away from Nico and folded an arm under his head.

Leaning up on his elbow, Nico took a moment to stare at the back of Will’s neck, trying to figure out what to do. His mind was still in turmoil. He could either give the night a new direction or he could just go on with their normal routine and sleep. The hornier part of him, however, wanted nothing more than to pin Will down and have his way with him. The thought sent a wave of excitement through him, heat pooling in his stomach.

 _Well, I might as well try._ Biting his lip, Nico got up to lock the bedroom door. If Will heard the click, he didn’t show it.

Nico stood at the side of the bed for a moment, fidgeting, watching the steady rise and fall in Will’s shoulders and carefully slid back in bed. Scooting closer, he slid an arm over Will, splaying his fingers across his chest. He leaned forward, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent and pressed a firm kiss to the base of his neck.

Humming contentedly, Will rolled onto his back and looked at Nico with a lazy grin. “Hey, you.”

Instead of smiling back, Nico just stared into Will’s eyes, trying to figure out what to do next. He didn’t want to end the night with just a make out session and neither did he want to force Will into something he didn’t want to do. Deciding to go with what felt natural, Nico leaned in and kissed Will tenderly, his hand lightly stroking his chest. Pulling back slightly, he looked into Will’s eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Will smiled, chasing after Nico’s lips.

Wrapping his hand around the back of Will’s neck, Nico leaned in again, this time pressing forward with more force, and just to show what exactly he had in mind, he brought his hand down, tracing his fingers over the front of Will’s pants, applying just a tiny bit of pressure. Will gasped into his mouth and bucked against Nico’s hand, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Nico sighed as he moved his tongue to draw patterns on the inside of Will’s mouth, his hands moving back up to tug at Will’s hair, weaving through the blond locks. Will hummed against his lips contentedly, sending vibrations down to Nico’s groin.

With a muffled groan, he rolled onto Will without breaking contact and used both his hands to cup Will’s face, moving his mouth in sync with Will’s. Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and Nico couldn’t help but feel a sense of thrill as they grinded their hips together.

“Shirt. Off.” Will growled, breaking away to tug insistently at the hem of the fabric.

In a second, Nico’s shirt was pulled off and tossed aside. Will’s hands were immediately on his hips, running down his side. He looked at Nico, panting slightly as Nico reached out to roll his shirt up to his armpits. Will sat up so Nico was straddling him and slipped his shirt off.

Sitting shirtless, chest to chest against Will, Nico felt strangely euphoric. Blue eyes gazed up at him fondly, hands running up and down his chest lovingly. This was new. This was unchartered territory. And all Nico could think was how stupid he had been to wait for so long. And judging from the way Will was pressing kisses against his chest, leaving bruises down his collarbone, he was having the same thoughts. Groaning as Will ran his tongue over the bruises, Nico pressed closer to boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaving absolutely no space between them, savouring the feeling of warmth against warmth, skin against skin.

“This is probably a great time to say something romantic but all I can think about is getting those fucking pants off of you,” Will said breathlessly, pressing a kiss to Nico’s nipple.

Nico buried his face in Will’s hair and moaned, arcs of electricity shooting through him from where Will’s lips touched him.

“Pants off is good. Let’s do that,” Nico groaned, sitting up on his knees to pull down his tracks.

Will lightly swatted his hands away. “Let me.”

He looked up and winked at Nico. Catching the waistband between his teeth, he tugged down hard. Nico’s pants fell at his thighs, his boxers tenting right in Will’s face. For a moment, Will just stared breathing hard against the cloth and then, to Nico’s utter pleasure, he leaned in and mouthed at the bulge, sucking at the wet spot forming near the tip. He buried his nose in the cloth, pressing a kiss to his erection, eliciting an embarrassingly loud moan from Nico.

“You are so _unbelievably_ , fucking hot.” Nico breathed, wide eyed and sat back down, pulling Will towards him for a passionate kiss. His erection brushed against Will’s, making him growl and attack Will’s lips with renewed aggression.

He felt Will smile against his lips as he tugged his pants further down. Nico lifted his legs for Will to push them off and without breaking the kiss, he placed his palms on Will’s shoulders and laid him down on his back. Pulling back, he propped himself up with his elbows on either side of Will’s face and bit his lip.

“Is this- Are you okay with this?” he asked, gesturing vaguely between the two of them.

Will rolled his eyes and slipped his own pants off. “Of course.” Hooking his fingers in the waistband of Nico’s boxers, he continued, “Now where’s the lube?”

Nico froze. Of course he’d forgotten about lube.

“Um, is Vaseline fine?”

“Nico. Just get whatever the fuck you have.”

After a far too long time in the bathroom, searching for the jar and his newly bought strip of condoms, Nico finally lay on top of Will, completely naked, holding Will’s thigh up on his shoulder.

“You’re flexible,” Nico breathed, impressed, as his slicked fingers slid down to Will’s rim.

“Yoga,” Will bucked his hips and groaned as Nico pressed a finger to his entrance, rubbing gentle circles against his rim. “Does wonders,” he panted, gripping at Nico’s shoulders. “Now shut up and finger me, di Angelo.”

Nico smirked and pressed his finger more insistently, pushing in the tip. “Whatever you say, _doctor_.”

Will grunted as Nico’s finger sank in till his knuckle. “ _Fuck_ , Nico.”

Will gasped, his fingers turning white as they clutched at the bedsheet as Nico slowly worked his way in. He massaged Will’s hole, letting him get used to the intrusion until Will reached out and grabbed his wrist. “M-More,” He breathed, his head falling back against the mattress.

Nico wasted no time in adding a second and third finger and soon Will was moaning and swearing, bucking his hips into his fingers as Nico slowly scissored him open. He massaged his walls, curling his fingers to find that bundle of nerves to make Will scream. He pressed more insistently and Will arched off the bed, gasping. “ _There_!”

Nico turned his head to press a kiss to the inside of Will’s thigh. “You look so good like this, Will,” He caressed Will’s chest with his other hand, going up to cup his cheek, “Moaning on my fingers like that. You’re so good to me, baby, so good.”

Will bit back a moan and arched on the bed. “Nico, if-” Nico curled his fingers. “ _Gah_ \- If you keep this going, I- I’m not going to last any longer! _Fuck_!”

With a soft chuckle, Nico pulled his fingers out, leaving one last kiss on Will’s thigh before sitting back on his heels to reach for a condom. As he tried to rip open the packet, Will lay back trembling, lazily stroking his member, watching him through half-hooded eyes. His hair was matted onto his forehead, skin sticky from sweat and Nico felt like he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Rolling the condom onto his leaking erection, Nico leaned back over Will and kissed him lightly before lifting his thigh back over his shoulder.

“You okay, babe?” Nico asked, lining his cock against Will’s entrance.

“Fuck yes,” Will breathed, letting his head fall back on the bed.

And then Nico was pushing in and _holy fuck_ , he’d never felt anything so perfect in his life. Will was hot and tight and _so goddamn beautiful_. He slowly pushed further in, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming as Will’s hole pulsed around him.

“ _Nico nico nico nico_ ,” Will chanted, hands scrambling across his back, his fingers digging painfully into Nico’s skin. Gasping, he arched off the bed, the movement sending waves of pleasure down Nico’s spine.

Nico groaned as he pushed in completely, heat enveloping his entire cock, and he promptly fell forward, burying his face in Will’s neck. Breathing heavily, he waited for a moment, letting Will adjust. Grasping his biceps, Will nodded breathlessly. “Go.”

“ _Nng_ ,” with a strangled moan, Nico started moving slowly though his every instinct begged for him to go faster. He buried his face back in Will’s neck, grunting as Will contracted around him, needy moans falling out his mouth.

“You feel so good, baby,” Nico moaned into his skin, “So fucking good.”

Will bit back a moan as Nico adjusted his angle so he was hitting Will’s prostate with every thrust. Grabbing his arm, Will raised his head, his pupils blown. “Fuck me, di Angelo. Give me all you’ve got.”

Moaning at the sheer ferocity of Will’s voice, Nico pulled back halfway and slammed back in.

“Nico!” Will whimpered, throwing his head back as he tightened his leg around Nico’s neck. “Faster, oh god, baby, _faster!_ ”

And then Nico lost himself to his lust, slamming into Will rhythmically, grunting into his neck. Will was impossibly tight around him, perfect and hot and amazing.

“You’re so beautiful, Will. So fucking beautiful. _Fuck_ , Will, I love you so much,” Nico panted, planting kisses on his collarbone, his jaw, his mouth.

Reaching down, he started stroking Will’s cock, stroking and tugging and twisting in _just the right spot_ till Will was reduced to making unintelligible noises and grunts, his fingers digging into Nico’s back. Nico started losing his rhythm, his thrusts growing more and more erratic as he neared his climax. He quickened the pace of his fingers around Will, grunting into his neck.

“I’m- I’m coming,” Will gasped, digging his nails into Nico’s back as his cock spilled white seed all over Nico’s hand and his stomach. He threw his head back in a silent moan, clenching hard around Nico. Nico gasped, his eyes rolling back as bolts of pleasure shot through his every nerve.

Feeling completely drained, he fell forward onto Will’s heaving chest, closing his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. Will brought a hand up to thread through Nico’s hair, massaging his scalp as the roaring in his ears quieted down. Once he’d gotten down from his high, he lifted himself up, his stomach sticky with Will’s cum, and pulled out.

Tying up and throwing away the condom, he crawled back up to Will and collapsed next to him. Will’s eyes were still closed, his lips slightly parted as he panted slightly.

Resting his hand on Will’s chest, Nico snuggled up to him. They lay in silence, the room only filled with the sound of their heavy breathing.

Nico closed his eyes, still in disbelief of what they’d just did. He would never say it out loud but Jason Grace gave good advice sometimes. He only hoped that Will had enjoyed as much as he did. Turning his head up to look at Will, he asked, a little concerned, “Was that okay?”

Will stared at him amusedly for a moment and let out a huff of laughter. “Okay? It was absolutely fantastic.” He turned his head to face Nico, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Is this why you wouldn’t let Rihan sleep here?”

Nico groaned, burying his face in Will’s shoulder. “Will, we just had sex. Can we _not_ mention my son right now?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Will chuckled and pulled Nico closer to him. “That was amazing sex, though. Can’t believe we’d never done it before.”

“We’re idiots,” Nico agreed.

“That we are,” Will sighed and looked down at the mess on the bed sheets. “Should we clean up or should we just wait till the morning?”

“Morning,” Nico stated, and shifted closer to Will, “Now we sleep.”

Will chuckled. “Can’t. I still haven’t gotten over the fact that you called me doctor.”

“Oh my god, shut up, Will.”

“It was hot. You should call me that often. _Doctor_ Solace.”

Nico threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Nico woke up to Will shaking him awake. “It’s 7, Nico. Rihan’ll wake up soon.”

Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. Will was still lying beside him, looking at him through sleepy eyes. Memories of the previous night came flooding back and Nico couldn’t help but smile fondly at the man next to him.

“You have work too, sunshine,” Nico pushed back the stray hair from Will’s forehead, “Get up.”

Letting out a huff, Will turned over on his side and winced.  “My butt hurts. I hate you.”

Nico snorted. “You weren’t complaining last night.”

Will looked at him and smiled gleefully. “No, I wasn’t. But I fully intend to return the favour.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there's that.
> 
> Please comment! It's 1.30 in the morning and i'm slightly worried


End file.
